A Slytherin's Mudblood
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: What if the golden trio wasn't as close to one another as they seemed. What if Hermione Granger was just there to help, but not really friends...what if she was just a tool to her so called friends. What happens when the Slytherin's start to see this..and take the smart muggleborn for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Slytherin's Mudblood**_

_**Summary: **__**What if the golden trio wasn't as close to one another as they seemed. What if Hermione Granger was just there to help, but not really friends...what if she was just a tool to her so called friends. What happens when the Slytherin's start to see this..and take the smart muggleborn for themselves.**_

_**Category: Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Hermione/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Authors Note: This is back on my account, I no longer live with my sister, so getting her the chapters to post on her account seems kind of pointless. SO it is now back, and new chapters will be installed soon! **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Hermione Granger always knew she didn't fit in with the other Gryffindor's. She was always left behind, teased...or just plain ignored.

The only time she wasn't ignored or teased was when someone needed help. It happened too often for Hermione's taste too. Then again, she was brought up to always help a person when they needed it. Sometimes Hermione wished she could be rude.

Wished she could yell, scream and tell people what was really on her mind.

She wished she could say what she really thought and didn't bite her tongue to keep everything hidden as she put a smile on her face.

She glanced around the library and sighed, it was her refuge..but it hasn't been that way as of late. More and more she has been cornered in the library.

Usually it was Lavender Brown and another one of her followers. For some reason Lavender Brown didn't like Hermione Granger and Hermione has yet to figure it out.

Lately thought a lot of her housemates have been becoming meaner and meaner towards her. She hadn't figured out why, but she didn't really pay that much attention if she did it could make matters worse.

The only reason she could guess they had been more active this year was because she hadn't been hanging around Ron and Harry.

Ever since last year, their fifth year, things haven't really been the same. The two boys had been distant and she hardly got any letters from them all summery, and now they barely speak to her.

It hurt...it hurt her a lot, but what could she do? Talk to them? Hermione scoffed silently sitting down in her normal spot in the library.

_'Even if I tried to talk to them, they would brush it off or make it seem like I am just trying to be a 'teachers pet' as Ron says to me.' _Hermione thought opening her book.

Sometimes Hermione wished she stayed in the muggle world, at-least then she wouldn't' have the same problems as she did in Hogwarts.

As Hermione was about to read two people called out her name. It was Lavender Brown and one off her sidekicks. . Hermione should have known her quiet time was going to be cut short.

She glanced to the two girls making their way toward here.

It was too late to run.

Hermione sighed, shutting her book. She knew she wasn't going to get any reading down now that her tormentors had arrived.

'_Why doesn't anyone help me! I just want to be left alone!' _Hermione thought to herself,_ 'Is that too much to ask!'_

What Hermione didn't know that her thoughts had been heard, that she wasn't going to be saved.

Saved by the most unlikely person too.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass wasn't one to interfere, especially when it had to do with the lions, but there was something about the muggleborn that made her want to save her as she was being teased , and pushed around by her own house.

Sighing she took stepped out from behind the bookshelf and made her way towards the table the lions were at. The other two girls were standing while Hermione was sitting head bowed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Granger...I got sidetracked." All movement stopped as she said those lines. The two girls slowly turned to look at her with wide eyes, as Hermione snapped her head up and looked at her with big brown eyes.

Daphne smirked, "Are you two lions here for a reason?" She lifted a single eyebrow as they shook their heads but continued to look at her.

"If there isn't then shew!" She gave them a wave of her hand as she sat down across from the muggleborn, and sat her book in-front of her.

The two girls still didn't move, "I said leave...or is that too much for your little brains to process." it was said with a sneer making the two jump out of their shock.

"Well _**Talk **_to you in the dorms Hermione!" they gave fake smiles before hurrying out of the library and leaving Daphne with a shocked Hermione Granger across from her.

"So Granger...do you want to tell me why your own house is messing with you?" she paused and looked around, "And why Potter and Weasley aren't here to protect you?"

Hermione just blinked, she hadn't expected this, and didn't really know what to say to the Slytherin girl.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Slytherin's Mudblood**_

_**Summary: **__**What if the golden trio wasn't as close to one another as they seemed. What if Hermione Granger was just there to help, but not really friends...what if she was just a tool to her so called friends. What happens when the Slytherin's start to see this..and take the smart muggleborn for themselves.**_

_**Category: Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Hermione **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Hermione looked at the Slytherin girl, she never thought she would be talking to her willingly. She never really talked to many people unless necessary...or when someone needed something.

That is all she was good for...apparently.

Tilting her head to the side Hermione asked the one question that had been on her mind the whole time since the Ice Queen of Slytherin arrived, "...Why?"

Daphne blinked at this, as a frown came to her lips. She never really bothered to pay attention to the bookworm of Gryffindor before, but she could see clearly now in the girls eyes.

Her brown eyes looked at Daphne like she wanted something. Her gaze was of a Slytherin. How she never noticed this was beyond her...but she really did know the answer.

Daphne never wanted to notice. No one probably wanted to think that a Gryff was like a snake, but something was off about Hermione Granger and she was damned if she didn't figure it out.

"And why not?" This made Hermione frown, looking the other girl in the eye, she really didn't understand people that well. She rather have her books.

They at-least were safe.

Books didn't talk back.

Books were her sanctuary.

"One you are a Slytherin." Hermione started, glancing at Daphne's green and silver tie, "Second, you aren't know to be the...kindest person in school."

This made Daphne smirk, she knew she wasn't the easiest person to get along with but she liked keeping the people who wanted to get to know her for superficial reasons away and the real friends close to her.

As Hermione was about to say something, a voice called out, "Hermione! There you are! I have been looking for you all day!" the voice made Hermione snap her mouth shut and not say what she was going to, to the Slytherin.

The voice came closer and red hair came into view making Daphne sneer as he continued to talk not even noticing she was there talking to the girl he was semi glaring at, "I need help on my homework, and you're nowhere to be found...I should have guessed you were here..." the last part was muttered but both girls could still hear him

"Weasley..." Daphne sneered as the redhead turned his eyes on here. His glare intensified and grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the chair making her yelp Hermione yelp in surprise.

"Ow, Ron!" Hermione glared at her friend, as she yanked her arm out of his hold, "What do you think you're doing." The next thing she knew she was getting pulld out of the library, not even having time to grab her wand or any of her books.

Daphne glared as she watched the muggleborn dragged out of the library, then glanced down at the belongings still on the table.

She quietly gathered the belongings then glanced at the way she could still hear yelling from the male Weasley. She scowled at this.

"What was that about Daphne?" the boy leaning against a bookcase reading a book asked, closing the book and pushing off the bookcase. Daphne just continued to look and listen as the yelling got further and further away, "What has you so interested in a Gryff, and not any Gryff at that...Hermione Granger? Really? What is going through-" he stopped talking and frowned when seeing the look on the girls face.

"Blaise..." Daphne started, glanced at the boy who was giving her a look indicating he was listening, "We need a..._meeting.._.can you spread the word?"

Blaise eyes widened, he understood the term meeting. What he didn't understand why she would want one, but nodded nonetheless, "I can do that...will you tell me why?"

Daphne continued to look in the direction Hermione was dragged in as her blue eyes narrowed, "Lets say ….there are Slytherin eyes in Gryffindor."

This was enough to make Blaise stiffen and nod as he left to spread the word, he glanced at the Slytherin Ice Queen and sighed, "You must have saw more than that..." he knew meeting were only held if something needed to change or someone needed protection.

He hoped he was wrong on what was going on..but he had a feeling he wasn't wrong.

_'Tonight...all hell is going to break out' _Blaise thought making his way to find every head Slytherin in each year. He had to spread word on the meeting.

He only hoped Snape never got wind of this meeting...he could only hope not.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: **__**Next chapter is mostly done...**_

**_Give me reviews...I give you the next chapter :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Slytherin's Mudblood**_

_**Summary: **__**What if the golden trio wasn't as close to one another as they seemed. What if Hermione Granger was just there to help, but not really friends...what if she was just a tool to her so called friends. What happens when the Slytherin's start to see this..and take the smart muggleborn for themselves.**_

_**Category: Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Hermione/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Daphne grinned as she heard the whispers at dinner, the word was getting around. The Slytherin's were to have a whole house meeting.

A Meeting that hadn't happened in years.

A house adoption meeting.

This only happened when someone of the Slytherin house brings something up that shouldn't be happened in the school.

It didn't happen often, but there really had no reason to have this house meeting. There was a reason now.

A Slytherin always recognizes another Slytherin.

Daphne recognized the look in Hermione Grangers eyes. She had a haunted look in them, but they also had the look of wanting Knowledge, and wanting to prove themselves. Look of ambition.

Hermione had all those looks in her eyes.

Daphne could tell the girl had changed alot since her first year. Then she was just a knowital, nothing Slytherin about that. Now though, her eyes had changed.

The look of ambition, the look that she knew all too well from when she looked in the mirror. That is why she told Blaise to make the meeting happen.

And happen it shall.

Though Daphne was a little worried on how Snape would act, he was too close to Dumbledore for her comfort. He was a Slytherin, but it didn't mean she was comfortable with the friendship or whatever the two had.

She just wanted to keep this meeting for only the students, the other Slytherins. She knew once she told them what she saw there was going to be a three day watching period.

Daphne knew they would all see what she saw in the waiting period.

They would also see how she was treated by the other lions.

Something she didn't like, and knew they wouldn't either.

Hermione's house was too take care of her, and by the looks of this, it wasn't happening. Daphne looked over at the lion table and saw the girl picking at her food, making her blue eyes narrow.

She couldn't remember any time when she saw the girl eat a lot. This worried Daphne too. Why wouldn't the girl eat a lot. Sure she put food on her plate...but not actually eat it.

What was going on with the muggleborn.

It didn't help the way she saw the other Gryffindors treat the girl. Harshly. Like she was an outsider, only aloud to be there when they found her useful.

And they said her house was cruel.

What they were doing was cruel too.

_Very cruel indeed._

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed as she pushed the rest of her dinner away, she wasn't hungry. She seemed like she never really was anymore. Food seemed to have lost its appeal.

'_I should have stayed in the dorm till everyone left then went to look for my things'_ Hermione thought as she glanced around at the happy chatting people around her.

Everything was so different from her first year, she was things differently. Nothing was like how it used to be.

Her friendship with Harry and Ron had changed...so had her look on the Wizarding world.

Everything was so different now.

She understood things her friends never would. Hermione knew the things she read her friends would look at her with disgust.

The things she wanted to learn the would give her the same looks.

Her parents did.

Things were getting worse with them the longer she went to school at Hogwarts...she didn't know what to do anymore.

Things were all falling apart.

It wasn't like anyone noticed though.

No one noticed Hermione Granger...unless they needed help with something. It was then she was usefull.

That is all she was...the walking homework helper...puzzle solver...she was never Hermione Granger.

Sometimes she wished someone would change that.

Though Hermione would soon be learning she should be careful what she wished for...because sometimes it will come true, and not in the way she intended.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all liked the chapter!**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think of this!**_

_**I love knowing what you all think! Also vote for pairing! I am not sure what the final pairing is as of yet. **_


End file.
